Operation Make Out
by Miss Meryl
Summary: Sick and tired of the sexual tension about the house since Amelia arrived from the space port, Jim devises Operation Make Out to get our favourite TP couple together! Shud b kk.rated for language. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey pplez! Just a silly little story I had on my mind. If there are any errors here please excuse me, it's 2251. LOL**

**Amy**

It had been almost a whole month since Amelia had entered the Doppler Manor –strictly under her doctor's orders! She told herself –and she had been attempting (and admittedly failing) to avoid any awkward moments between herself and Delbert.

She was unable to go on any voyages for at least four months, and confined to simple activities, and though she herself was feeling 'top notch,' Delbert insisted that she pay heed to her doctor. And when she didn't he certainly did.

And in her current position, with no possible means of escape, she sat and though of her eventful time with this good natured (if bumbling) man.

_One Week Earlier:_

"Doctor, would you please pass me the marmalade?" Amelia said over breakfast.

Delbert did not look up from his paper and moved the butter to his left.

"No, no the_ marmalade_."

Delbert jumped and blushed scarlet. Amelia did not fail to note that he was usually blushing when she saw him.

"Of-of course Captain- terribly sorry," he mumbled, passing the milk.

"The marma-oh never mind," she sighed and reached over the table.

Her words finally registering in his mind, Delbert shook himself, blushing harder and grasping for the small jar.

Their hands touched and both looked up startled. "Cap-Captain," he said hurriedly, "I'm so sorry.

Jim rolled his eyes at the couple and slipped from his seat, into the kitchen.

"I don't know about you," he mumbled to Sarah, "but there's been a lot of sexual tension in this place lately, I wish Doc'd just shut up and tongue her."

"James Pleiades Hawkins…" Sarah said, horrified at her son's use of slang.

"What?" Jim cried, "I'm being serious, they really should shut up and just admit that they're both insane about each other, jeeze, just living in the same house as them's driving me nuts!"

"As much as I hate to sayit: you're right." Sarah said, "They are adorable together, I wish Delbert had more confidence in himself."

Jim thought, "Y'know, we could try to get them together," He said, an evil glint in his light eyes.

Sarah sighed heavily. "You can't make people fall in love Jim,"

"We don't have to, they're head over heels! All they need's… a little poke in the right direction."

Sarah shot a glance through the archway that separated the kitchen from the dining room. "If you get caught, I'm not going to save your sorry behind, anything that Amelia does to you will be entirely your own doing."

"You won't stop me?"

"Stop what?"

Jim grinned: this was going to be perfect, he'd have the Doc and "Ammie" in the same room in three days…

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Okay, as soon as breakfast finished, Jim moved phase one of "Operation make out" into action.

Sarah exclaimed that she was going shopping for a few hours, Amelia was to stay inside and Delbert said he would stay with her.

_Perfect. _Thought Jim. _Operation Make out is underway._

"I'm going out," He exclaimed.

Sarah left, Jim said good-bye to Delbert and Amelia and (being tactfully silent, proceeded to open and close the front door, slipping to the doorway.

The only way his plan would work was to keep his prey in check.

"Um," Delbert stated, attempting a conversation, "w-what would you like to do today?"

"I wouldn't mind going for a-"

Before she could finish, a clap of thunder rang out, making it evident no walk would be I order."

"How about a movie?" Delbert suggested tentatively.

Jim rushed upstairs as quietly as he could, jumping the squeaky stair.

He rushed to the room where all their DVDs were and hastily hid all ones that did not contain: romance, horror, love scenes and the case "opposites attract."

Then he rushed from the room just as the squeaky sound of Delbert and Amelia upon the stairs.

In his room, Jim looked through his drawers, looking around for- Aha! There it was! His Mertizilator!

It was a simple device, not unlike a wristband in appearance, with small buttons on it. It would enable him to vanish for up to an hour and a half, then the battery would wear our and he would have to recharge it.

As Jim descended to the living room where Delbert had placed popcorn and lots of cushions on his enormous couch, Amelia was already nestled with her feet up, waiting for Delbert to start the movie.

Jim knew they would never reach the end of the movie, Amelia was so active, he doubted that she had ever been to the cinema, she had the concentration span of a hypoactive three-year-old on ecstasy.

_A/N: not that a three-year-old should ever, ever**, ever** be exposed to drugs! that would be morally irresponsible (and also illegal)! _

Still Jim had time to get the two settled down, after all, he had an hour and a half!

He saw the air conditioning by the lights and flipped the switch as cold as it would go. _Great! Now a little help is in order._

He went back over to the couch and very softly and carefully, blew in Amelia's ear.

"What the devil?" she almost cried, her large ear twitching, almost offended.

Delbert looked surprised, "What is it?"

"It's very cold in here," she said.

Predictably, Delbert fussed and fretted until he was so conscious of Amelia's discomfort, he said something about "being right back," and headed off to find her a blanket.

Jim repressed a laugh, _classic. _

Amelia was amused. "Look out doctor, I'm thirsty, better fetch me the local reservoir,"

But it was obvious to all she was pleased of Delbert's thoughtfulness.

Jim continued little things like this: dimming the lights for a 'oops, the light bulb's gone!' effect, or touching one of their hands under the sheets, causing at least one of them to blush.

The movie was long, and weird. He had absolutely no idea as to who could have acted in this 'shit fest.'

After about an hour, finally Jim had a spark: as they both reached for popcorn, their hands touched as they had at breakfast.

It was then that Jim seized the opportunity to switch the TV off at the wall, making the room fill with the silence that generally surrounded the two people when in each other's company for so long.

"So- ah," Delbert said, "it's still chilly in here, would you like me to light the fire?"

_We have ignition!_

"That would be very nice Doctor," she replied softly, nodding to him.

As she watched Delbert move to the huge fireplace, her eyes slid over where Jim was standing, pausing only for a moment, on him.

Delbert managed finally to start the fire, and he made his way back to the couch. "So, um, what should we do now?" he blushed.

Amelia felt suddenly tired, _what was that charming smell?_ She wondered vaguely. It made her want to fall asleep.

Jim drifted the plant under Amelia's nose. He had slipped into the kitchen for help and found his mother's herbs.

Sarah had often told him that she used Juganna leaves in her herbal teas; they calmed the nerves and caused the drinker to fall asleep with ease.

Amelia leaned forward subconsciously. Resting her head on Delbert's chest. _I could just fall asleep right now._

Delbert gave a slight shiver and Amelia raised her head, mere inches away from his face.

_Come on girl. _Jim thought desperately, _that's right…a little closer, closer, good._

Delbert covered the final distance between them and-

"Hey all, I'm home!"

_Noooo!_

Amelia jolted back to life, aware of their awkward position. She retreated like a startled goose, snapping back to her former seat.

Delbert shook himself. _Did that happen?_

Sarah Hawkins talked of all the groceries that she had bought and what they were having for dinner, oblivious to the fact that she had destroyed what should have been a perfect moment.

Jim seethed and climbed the stairs to his room.

**Is it alright? Will Jim succeed in "Operation Make Out?" R&R I always luv 2 hear from everybody.**

**Remember: if you see someone without a smile, give them one of yours.**

–Amelia Johnsonn –

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Howzit? Hope u enjoyed mi last chapter. I don't own n e thing! **

**Amy **

"Well how was I to know that you were about to have your 'big break?'" Sarah said.

Jim was hacked off. Aimee and Doc had been ten times worse than usual, skirting around corners and avoiding eye contact.

Jim sat miserably beside his mother at lunch and watched the couple.

One would glance at the other while the other one wasn't looking, then when they finally looked at each other, they would blush and look away.

"So," Jim ventured, "what did you guys do today?"

Doc dropped his fork and Amelia seemed to choke on her iced water. "Delbert and I watched a movie," she said slowly. "Then there was a power cut."

"Really?" Said Sarah interested. "Well there were no signs of a power cut in town,"

Jim kicked her under the table. "There was one at Dave's house," he said hurriedly. "The TV switched off and the lights went out."

Amelia observed Jim over her glass, her thin lips barely visible.

Jim excused himself from the table and rushed off to his room.

_There is a way to get them together! There's always a way! _

He threw himself upon his bed and then an idea struck him!

He crept into Amelia's room (across the hall from Delbert's) and turned the heater on as high at it would let him, then he did the same in Delbert's.

_Mom told me that if it's too hot, it causes nightmares. Let's see if it's true. _

As he was walking back down the hall, he ran into his mother.

"We've got to do something!" She cried exasperatedly.

"Shhh Mom, they'll hear you." Jim whispered. He told her of what he had done.

Sarah frowned, "It's still not enough, there has to be something else…"

She trailed off as she thought. "We could _go out_, and then you can sneak back in again and become invisible."

Jim thought, if he did, he could do all sorts of little things. "Fine, fine. I'll take care of everything."

Amelia and Delbert were still downstairs, finishing the dishes.

"Will you two be alright by yourselves for the night?" Sarah asked.

Delbert dropped a plate but Amelia's quick reflexes caught it before it could hit the ground.

"Why?" Amelia asked, suspicious.

"Jim and I have to do a few things in town, and then get to the store before it closes; the transport's finished by then so we could stay in a hotel."

Delbert nodded but Amelia was still alert, her ears pricked up as she looked from Sarah to Jim.

"Well I should leave in a few hours," Sarah exclaimed, "Could you make dinner Delbert? Jim can paint that garden shed, it's falling to pieces."

"I'll cook Mom!" Jim almost shouted, "It'll be fun."

"And I'll help him," Amelia said quickly, giving him her sweet smile that clearly suggested she wasn't going to let the boy out of her sight.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Jim made dinner unhappily. What could he do? With Amelia there she would see everything he put in the chicken, the mash and the vegetables.

"Amelia!" Sarah called from the lounge, "do be a dear and help me with this!"

Amelia frowned and looked at Jim, replying, "can it wait?"

"No."

Sighing and removing her apron, Amelia gave him a look that said: I have eyes in the back of my head Hawkins. Then she hurried to help Sarah.

Quickly, Jim slipped some more Juganna leaves into the gravy where it disappeared immediately.

Finally he whipped out a small bottle from his pocket that contained a "love potion" his mother had bought him once, "You need a nice girl," She had said.

Jim believed in nothing as far fetched as "love potions," but it smelled nice so he poured it in the cheese sauce and saved some for the wine.

Amelia came back into the kitchen where Jim was chopping carrots, and eyed the pots and pans. "If you have done anything James Hawkins," she hissed, "with god as my witness I will have you painting that garden shed with your toothbrush!"

Jim swallowed and gave her an innocent look, "Why would I do anything to your food ma'am?"

Amelia glowered and put more seasoning into the pans.

Jim knew that he must do everything with caution, Amelia was on to him and he had no doubts that she would make him clean the toilet bowl with his sweater if she was mad enough. And with his plans, he would be scrubbing for a long time.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Sarah and Jim _left_ the house at seven o'clock and Jim waited for his mother to close the door before making his way into the lounge.

Amelia was reading a book, one of her Stephen King novels, as big as a paving slab and as thick as a brick.

She sighed and marked her place, heading to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Jim saw it balanced on the very edge of the table and couldn't resist knocking it off, losing her page.

Amelia looked angrily at the book, shaking her head she closed it and wondered what to do.

She put her feet up and shut her head, dozing on her arm. _Wow did that woman sleep a lot! _

Jim walked to Delbert's study. The door was almost always open and Jim went inside. He noticed a photo of Amelia sitting on his desk and pushed it over.

Delbert jumped and picked it up, gazing at it for a moment. He placed it down again and moved from his chair, doubtlessly to where Amelia was –which had of course been Jim's intention –

Jim followed Delbert to the lounge.

When Delbert saw Amelia asleep, he gave a small smile and walked over to her.

Jim grinned and moved behind the couch so he had a good view of everything.

Delbert touched Amelia's face, brushing a stray hair from her cheek.

If Jim hadn't been so…Jim, he may have found it touching. Jim grabbed his opportunity as Delbert leaned forward to kiss her head.

Amelia woke with a start as Jim poked her in the ribs. Delbert blushed and retreated, completely busted.

Jim smiled at the awkward tension he had created.

"You!" Amelia lowered.

"Mmm," Delbert muttered sheepishly, as a naughty child did when they were being caught with lollies.

"What in Grimm's name are you doing?" Her voice was steely,

"Um-well-I was-" Delbert muttered.

"Not you Delbert," She smiled at the confused doctor.

Amelia was on her feet; she flipped over the couch and landed on a surprised Jim. His Mertizilator didn't stop him being solid.

"James Hawkins!" Amelia cried angrily, "I repeat, what do you think you are doing?"

"Okay, okay, I give," Jim said, taking off his device.

Delbert gasped as Jim lay there, under Amelia's control. "I was just…"

Amelia tightened hold of his wrists, her claws digging into his wrists. "Spying on us! Oh I know James!" She spat. "I figured that out the other day, why are you here today than hmm?"

"I was just-"

"Your mother wouldn't be in on this little scheme would she?" Hissed the angry captain.

"N-no," Jim managed to stutter, "she doesn't know anything ma'am."

Amelia seethed, she was more furious than Jim had ever seen her. "What did you put in our dinner?" She asked quietly.

Jim looked up at her, avoiding her eyes.

"James Hawkins! What did you put in our dinner?"

Her eyes bore into him, drilling into his (very sorry) brain. "Alright! Alright!" Jim cried as the captain dug her claws in further. "It was Juganna leaves!"

"And the other one James," She whispered, her tone so low and dangerous it would have sent Alan Rickman (Professor Snape) begging for mercy.

"N-nothing," he lied.

Amelia pulled out a small bottle from her pant's pocket, glaring at the boy, "I found this fall out of _mid air_," She said mockingly, "do you think we're on the same track?"

"Y-yes ma'am," Jim said silently.

Amelia released him, "On your feet!" She spat.

Jim straightened up in front of Delbert and Amelia, awaiting his punishment. Would Amelia strike him? She looked as though she would, just whip out a cane from her pants and beat the living crap out of him.

Jim highly doubted that, there was barely enough room for Amelia in her clothes, they were close fitted and well ironed.

"Be gentle on him," Delbert said gently, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh don't worry Delbert," Amelia smirked, "I have a just reward for our dear Mr. Hawkins…"

* * *

**What will Amelia do? Cane him, Scratch him? Hang him by his tonsils from the garden wall? Or something much more "Amelia?"**

**Well actually I have no idea yet LOL, Ill update soon tho. Remember: if you see someone without a smile, give them one of yours. **

–Amelia Johnsonn –

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people! Hope u enjoyin my little story, I no im enjoying writing it! ****Remember: if you see someone without a smile, give them one of yours. I don't own treasure planet! Gud gud. **

**I'd like you to remember that Amelia is somewhere at the beginning, this it the week leading up to it… so yeah, the story will finish when we get there. I'll say no more… **

**Amy **

"Jim!" Sarah cried, as she jumped out of her car, "what on Earth are you doing?"

It was morning and Jim was painting the garage shed with a small, green toothbrush.

"Amelia caught me," he mumbled, "I've also cleaned the laundry with my hands and dried it with the hair dryer, de-haired all the drains in the house –again with my hands –cleaned the toilet with a sponge cloth –so I went practically swimming in the stuff –and to cap it all off, I ate a whole roast dinner by myself and was knocked out for like three hours!"

Sarah repressed a laugh, "Well, I know I promised not to stop her, but I'll tell Amelia to lay down a bit,"

"But she's on to you as well Mom," Jim said with a grin of his own, "I told her you had nothing to do with it, but I really doubt that she's listening to me now."

Sarah bit her lip, "Have they been any better?"

Jim shook his head miserably, "They laughed together for a while and had dinner, but nothing else."

Sarah sighed, "Well, as you say we're 'busted.'"

"Can I get a new tooth brush please?" Jim pleaded, "Amelia said I could 'bloody well use my own!'"

Sarah frowned at Amelia's punishments, though she had to admire her quick thinking. _That woman has the best ideas in the world!_

Jim continued to spread the green paint, "Can you go and ask if I can stop now?" Jim begged, "I thought girls were the only ones who could cramp up,"

Sarah walked inside, where it was evident Jim had not succeeded: Amelia and Delbert sat on opposite couches, she reading and he looking around for something to help him in his current situation.

"Hello," Sarah said brightly, "I'm home!"

Delbert looked thoroughly relieved, but Amelia barely glanced over her book.

Sara sat down on a couch and glanced out of the window at her son, "Don't you think it's time to bring Jim inside now Amelia?" she asked hesitantly.

Amelia took an unfazed look out of the window, before casually flicking her eyes back to her page, "Oh I believe Mr. Hawkins can spend a little longer, besides, I can still see a patch of white underneath."

Delbert sighed, "I tried to make her stop, but she kept on going,"

Amelia looked at him, "I'm surprised Delbert," she said, "I would have thought that you would be the first person to back me up."

Delbert blushed and looked away.

Seeing Sarah's irritated expression, Amelia sighed and called out the window that Jim could stop now.

He wiped his forehead and raced inside and to have a shower.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Jim wondered what to do now. Amelia would see that he and Sarah would stay in the house.

_There is a way! _But he was beginning to question: what if there wasn't? Amelia could be as stubborn as an ass. And Delbert was hardly about to go out and proclaim his love for her.

Jim decided then and there, that the time had come for more drastic measures and if this didn't work, he would give up forever.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Amelia sat reading her book. _I wonder what that boy is up to now. _

Jim had been upstairs for well over one hour and not even she took this long having a shower.

"I need to go out," Sarah said suddenly, "I've just remembered, I need to pick up a letter from Marie in town, back in a few."

With that she left, shouting to Jim he was staying at home with Amelia and Delbert.

Amelia's eyebrow raised, she highly doubted this was a coincidence and wondered what Jim could possibly be up to now. _Obviously no good. _

She picked up her ears and listened carefully: there were sounds of objects being moved up in the second floor.

"James!" Amelia hollered, not trusting him for a second, "What in the heavens are you doing up there!"

When there was no reply, Amelia was instantly suspicious. "Delbert," she said quietly, "what large furniture do you have upstairs?"

Delbert thought hard, "Nothing really, just beds and couches and the large screen TV. Why?"

"I honestly don't know," Amelia frowned, "Jim is definitely up to something, you don't move large objects around for no good reason."

Delbert listened and the two of them puzzled over what Jim could be doing now.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Jim heaved on part of his final plan. _This has to work! She'll have me scrubbing toilets for a month if she catches me, but if it works it'll be worth the effort. _

He arranged everything he would need, and fetched Delbert's power tools.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Sounds of a large chainsaw or something of the like were heard from the lounge.

"James!" Amelia cried, "What _are_ you up to?"

Delbert looked at her, "what could he be doing with my tools?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's never a good thing,"

They wondered what to do. The saw stopped and soon hammerings were heard.

"Right!" Amelia stood up, "I can't possibly wonder any longer, Delbert, are you coming?"

Delbert hesitated and followed Amelia up the long staircase to see what Jim was doing.

Amelia and Delbert rushed second floor corridor, looking for Jim. A loud thump was heard from the fourth room and they hastily rushed inside.

"Mr. Haw-"

Amelia stopped. Jim was not there. No one was. She and Delbert walked around the room. There was a couch and the large screen TV, set up in the middle.

"What's this?" Delbert said, "Jim?"

They looked around, keeping their ears and eyes open for any sign of him. But there was none.

Amelia was stumped. _What could you be up to? _

They searched and looked but Jim was certainly not there.

All of a sudden, the door slammed shut and a key turned in the lock.

Delbert and Amelia rushed to it but it was locked tight. The windows were fastened shut and all means of escape were sealed off. They were trapped.

On the other side of the door, Jim could be heard, whistling a tune.

"Mr. Hawkins!" Amelia shouted through the locked door, banging furiously upon it, "Let us out this instant!"

"Oh, no Captain!" Jim cried in mock surprise, "what ever are you doing in there?"

Amelia hit the door repeatedly, "When I get out of here boy-!"

"But you won't get out Captain," Jim laughed, "I have the keys!"

The two furious adults pounded on the door.

"Let us out or I'll break it down!" Amelia cried.

Jim laughed again, "You can try Captain!" replied the boy, "but trust me when I say they ain't going nowhere! I tried to break one once, they're solid stiff; even you couldn't break one of these babies!"

"He's right Amelia," Delbert said quietly. "They're the strongest wood on the planet. "No one can break them."

Amelia fumed and rested her head against the door in defeat. "Very well Mr. Hawkins, what do you want?"

"It's simple Captain," Jim replied, "As soon as you two realize all you've done for each other, you need to kiss each other to get out!"

Amelia was stumped. _This cannot possibly work, he's not serious! _"We'll starve!"

"Then I suggest you watch the DVD and pucker up! 'Coz you're not going anywhere!"

* * *

**Will Jim's idea work? Will Amelia and Delbert finally realize they're meant to be?**

**Update soon and remember:**** if you see someone without a smile, give them one of yours. **

–Amelia Johnsonn –

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Hihi! Haven't updated in ages! Iv been busy and shit happens so yeah… hope u enjoy the story! BTW, we have reached where Amelia started in the beginning now. **

**Amy **

****

In her current position, Amelia wondered how she could manage to escape this nightmare with her dignity.

She would _love _to oblige Jim and escape, but then she would throw away all her years of complaining against the opposite sex and refusing point blank, to date anyone at all.

"He is not serious," Amelia fumed.

"Well Jim can be very pissed-persistent." Delbert said slowly, "He'll hold until the end."

"Bloody wonderful," Amelia fumed, "stuck under the power of a snot nosed teenager until I kiss you!"

Delbert dropped his head.

Amelia realized what she had said and sighed, her head fell too. "Delbert…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that…I just…"

Delbert shook his head, "No, no. you're right. I would be mad as well if I had to…well…you know…"

She sighed and flopped down on the couch Jim had so thoughtfully provided them with. "I suppose we should watch his DVD,"

Delbert picked it up; it was a home movie as it had no title or case. He slipped it into the player and pressed "PLAY."

He sat on the couch with Amelia, and they watched Jim's movie roll…

**A Hawkins Production. **The screen said.** Created by Jim Hawkins. **

**The two watched as Jim appeared on the screen. "Hey there Doc, Aimee and whoever else may be watching." **Jim said.** "You all know me and if this is just you two lovers watching, you probably hate me right now!" **

Amelia growled lowly. "Too right Hawkins," she breathed, "and don't ever call me Aimee."

**"Why are you in there right now? Well welcome to 'Operation Make Out,' you are here because you are head over heels about each other… You're both just too pathetic to realize it!" **

Amelia glared at the screen, as though Jim was right in front of her.

**"Lets roll the film, I will be commentating…lucky yous." **

The screen faded and there was the image of the kitchen, the camera must have been hidden as a small plant leaf was in the way.

**Delbert was sitting at the table reading the paper, Amelia was opposite him buttering her toast, Jim was between them and there was the clanking of dishes from Sarah in the kitchen. **

**"Now watch what happens next…" **

****

**"Doctor, would you please pass me the marmalade?" Amelia said. **

**Delbert did not look up from his paper and moved the butter to his left. **

**"No, no the_ marmalade_." **

**Delbert jumped and blushed scarlet. "Of-of course Captain- terribly sorry," he mumbled, passing the milk. **

**"The marma-oh never mind," she sighed and reached over the table. **

**Delbert reached for it and their hands touched and both looked up startled. "Cap-Captain," Delbert said hurriedly, "I'm so sorry. **

**Jim slipped from his seat, into the kitchen. **

**"Not to worry Delbert," Amelia said, her face blushing scarlet. **

**"See that?" **Jim said as the screen paused. ** "That my friends, is sexual tension. And how long has this been going on? ...Oh about everyday since Aimee arrived!" **

Delbert and Amelia avoided each other.

**"This is 7 October a couple of weeks ago…" **

This time Delbert blushed, as the camera adjusted on his garden. _Don't play this! _But his wish was ignored.

**Delbert was watering the garden and whistling softly under his breath. He did not notice Amelia as she walked towards him with a tray of sandwiches. **

**She was wearing a white t-shirt and blue pants and some pink jandals. **

**"Doctor I brought you some-Aaahhhhhh!" **

**Delbert had turned suddenly and shot her with the hose, drenching her and the sandwiches. Amelia stood, completely soaked, her t-shirt transparent. **

**"Captain! I-um-I-" **

**She kicked off her jandals, snatched the hose from him, dropped the plate, and swung the water over him. **

**"Aahhhhh!" Delbert cried, now frozen to death. He looked at the grinning woman, "You'll pay for that one!" He cried playfully. **

**"Oh contraire Doctor!" Amelia said triumphantly, "I have the hose!" She soaked him even more. **

**Delbert laughed and sprung forward, grabbing her waist, knocking her unceremoniously off her feet, wrestling the hose from her. **

Amelia was astounded. _We look so happy... _

**They rolled about on the lawn, fighting for the hose. Delbert had seized it, and was sitting on Amelia, blasting her with water. "Give up!" **

**"Never!" Amelia laughed. **

**"Then I'll resort to foul play!" He dropped the hose and tickled her furiously, one wrist held firmly to the ground with his left as the other attacked her. **

**Amelia laughed, her pleasant face lit with enthusiasm. She used her navy tactics to grab his collar with her free hand, pulling him to her, and she rolled him over onto his back. **

**He looked shocked, the tables had turned. **

**"Ha!" She exclaimed, now above him, "Revenge!" **

**The two of them lay there, laughing as Amelia got her "revenge" on him, tickling him until he gave. "I surrender! I give! I have raised my white flag!" **

**She stopped tickling him and they looked at each other, realizing how they must look. **

**"See that?" Jim said, "that's the time when you should have just kissed and made out- sorry…made _up_** **then you wouldn't be here right now. But you didn't as we can see…" **

**Amelia released him and swung her leg over him, standing to her feet. "Well Doctor…I should change and then make more sandwiches." **

**Delbert watched her leave, before grasping the hose firmly and turning it off. He grabbed her jandals and followed her inside. **

**"This is the intermission." Jim grinned. **

The screen turned into an image of Delbert and Amelia hugging each other at the carnival, Amelia clutching a large brown bear; and a sign with 'intermission' flashed across it.

They looked at one another, not able to speak.

"Well," Delbert said hastily, "I suppose we will have to kill Jim when we get out of here."

Amelia bit her lip, "Yes, I believe we will."

They stayed silent for a moment.

"Amelia…I-"

**"Hey love bugs!" Jim cried, "Did ya miss me? Finished snogging, or should I just leave you alone for a while?" **

Amelia could have sworn she hear Delbert say "one more minute," but she wasn't certain.

**"Any who, time for our "top five reasons you two should date:" **

**The camera focused on one person at a time, along one side, a tally with the words on it appeared with who said it. **

**"1. Amelia, you're the only one who can control him."** Sarah.

**"2. Doc, you need old fashioned romance." **BEN.

**"3. Amelia, you have to stop being so heartless and find your soul mate." **The Admiral at the space port.

**"4. Doc, you're an idiot if you don't realize what you have here." **Delbert's friend Tim.

**"And finally…opposites attract people!" Jim cried, "Now back to our show. **

**It was the show of the day Jim had stayed behind: **

**"So- ah," Delbert was saying, "it's still chilly in here, would you like me to light the fire?" **

****

**"That would be very nice Doctor," Amelia replied softly, nodding to him. **

**Delbert managed finally to start the fire, and he made his way back to the couch. "So, um, what should we do now?" he blushed. **

**Amelia leaned forward, resting her head on Delbert's chest. **

****

**Delbert gave a slight shiver and Amelia raised her head, mere inches away from his face. **

****

**Delbert covered the final distance between them and- **

**"Hey all, I'm home!" **

**The camera went fuzzy. **

**"Here's a question for yous at home: what would Doc and Aimee have done if Mother had not come home for another? **

**A) ****coughed and drawn back **

**B) ****given each other a slight kiss on the cheek **

**C) ****thrown caution to the wind and gone at it like rabbits **

**"Well I took that around and here were the results: **

**A) ****0 **

**B) ****21 **

**C) ****78 **

**"Oh. My. God! Big shocker there! Well Doc and Aimee…what _would_ you do?" **

** THE END **

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

_A/N did you enjoy it? …Nah, JJ, I wouldn't do that to youz! evil grin sori I'm a dumb ass! (Oh and it doesn't equal 100 for a reason!) _

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

They looked at the blank screen, then at each other.

"W-well," Amelia said shyly, "That was…um… interesting."

"Did you just falter Captain?" Delbert grinned nervously.

Amelia flushed, "I don't know…d-did I?" she flushed again

He edged apprehensively towards her, not knowing if he should just do what his heart willed him. "So…which one _would_ you do?"

She stared, "Since when have our roles been reversed?"

"Since that confounded DVD started," he replied quietly.

"And was there any truth in that 'confounded DVD?" she was so close to him now.

"It was very exciting."

She frowned for a moment, daring to believe how close they were, their noses almost touching. She corrected his Freudian slip. "Don't you mean _'enlightening' _

He leaned forward, closing the distance (and his eyes)… "No."

Suffice it to say that

C) Was now …79

FIN 

* * *

**Tada! Wat did ya think? Waz it alright? Hope u enjoyed it! BTW I slipped jandals in there 4 u Brie! Feel special! LOL**

**Thanx so much 4 all hu reviewed! C ya all later, my work here is done! **

**And remember:**** if you see someone without a smile… GIVE THEM ONE OF YOURS **

Amelia Johnsonn

xxx


End file.
